A regular decorative lighting string includes an electrical wire, which is provided with several bulb-assemblies in interval to provide a simple decoration. A conventional lighting string has though been provided with two or more bulb-assemblies on the electrical wire at a nearby position for increasing lighting effect. But the bulb-assemblies are placed in great disorder that can not increase decorative or beautiful purpose.